


Will It Really Be Forever After

by HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)



Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Shrek - Freeform, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam
Summary: Little Lion - I THINK YOU’RE ALL FORGETTING ABOUT THE SHREK PARTFrench Fry - NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW ALEXANDERLittle Lion - BUT S H R E K
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815370
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	Will It Really Be Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I can just feel some confusion from the tags and the summary so like,,,, suffer
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long I had another chapter planned but then a couple of days ago I completely changed my mind and this happend
> 
> Just saying, this is inspired by a real conversation I had with my wonderful beta and one of my best friends Theo. I'll talk more about it in the end note!!
> 
> oh yeah if any of you got the shrek reference I the title,,,that was intentional,,,,,,

* * *

**Poly Puff Girls**

**Little Lion -** sooooooo

**Little Lion -** lafayette

**Little Lion -** john

**Little Lion -** hercules

**Little Lion -** the loves of my life

**God? -** oh no

**French Fry -** what do you want

**Johnny Appleseed -** last time you started a conversation like this we almost got arrested.

**Little Lion -** I just need your thoughts on this its not bad

**French Fry -** I’m like physically frightened by that message but continue

**God? -** rt

**Johnny Appleseed -** rt

**Little Lion -** okay hold you’re thoughts till the end

**Little Lion -** when we get married

**Little Lion -** instead of a suit or a dress or whatever I feel like wearing

**Little Lion -** can I wear a shrek costume????

**French Fry -** w h e n we get married

**Johnny Appleseed -** what just happened???

**God? -** did you just propose to us and if you can dress up as shrek in the same sentence??

**Little Lion -** this is not the point

**Little Lion -** shrek. My outfit.

**Johnny Appleseed -** no wait we need to talk about the whole getting married thing

**Little Lion -** We really don’t.

**Little Lion -** all we need to talk about it shrek.

**French Fry -** wait do you Want to get married?

**Little Lion -** I mean like, I love you all

**Little Lion -** and shrek

**God? -** this is not a conversation to involve Shrek in

**Little Lion -** TvT

**Johnny Appleseed -** can we even get married??

**French Fry -** sadly not

**Little Lion -** we could get “married”

**Little Lion -** like it might not be legal but it’ll be real to us

**Johnny Appleseed -** are we even ready to have this talk??

**Johnny Appleseed -** we’ve only been dating like two years

**Johnny Appleseed -** we only started Doing the Do in january

**Little Lion -** AND WHO’S FAULT IS THAT

**Johnny Appleseed -** IT’S NOT OUR FAULT IT WAS ILLEGAL

**Johnny Appleseed -** PEOPLE COULD HAVE CALLED US PERVERS FOR LITERALLY JUST DATING YOU, LET ALONE IF WE DID IT

**Little Lion -** ughfniaiwuenfleiwqnfekuq34i4wejg

**God? -** I think we got a little side tracked on the whole marriage thing

**French Fry -** johns right I guess

**French Fry -** we have only been together two years is that moving to fast?

**God? -** idk we literally all admitted that we loved each other before we started dating then cried in the middle of a halloween party because we loved each other for so long (like a year) but never admitted it cuz we were dumb 

**God? -** then we all started making out 

**God? -** then we started crying again

**God? -** then we officially started dating

**Johnny Appleseed -** okay wow reading it all makes me realize how fucking dumb we are

**French Fry -** lmao thats because we are

**Little Lion -** I THINK YOU’RE ALL FORGETTING ABOUT THE SHREK PART

**French Fry -** NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW ALEXANDER

**Little Lion -** BUT S H R E K

**God? -** honestly I’m not against getting married

**God? -** like its not like we can get legally married so there wouldn’t be any consequences if it didn’t work out. WHIch would fucking suck if it didn’t because I love you guys so fucking much

**French Fry -** i love you too!!!

**Little Lion -** I love you too hercules!!

**Johnny Appleseed -** I love you!

**French Fry -** and yeah I guess I’m down to have a wedding

**Johnny Appleseed -** yeah we could do something small or something

**Johnny Appleseed -** we literally don’t know enough people to have this be a big thing

**Little Lion -** OH FUCK YES

**Little Lion -** SO ABOUT THE SHREK THING

**French Fry -** do you only want to get married so you can be shrek

**Little Lion -** no like, I wanna marry you cuz I love you guys and honest to god can see myself spending the rest of my life with all of you

**Little Lion -** (ignore the fact that I can’t see myself being older than 50 because thats o l d)

**Little Lion -** shrek is just an added perk of a wedding

**God? -** oh my god.

**Johnny Appleseed -** I want a divorce already

**French Fry -** sigh.

**Little Lion -** WHAT IF THE ENTIRE WEDDING WAS SHREK THEMED

**God? -** okay I’m acting disappointed but this sounds so fucking bangin

**French Fry -** honestly I want to see if we can pull this off so bad

**Johnny Appleseed -** this sounds terrible and fan fucking tastic all rolled up into one I need this in my life

**Little Lion -** OH MY GOD YOU’RE ACTUALLY SAYING YES

**Little Lion -** HOLY SHIT WAIT

**Johnny Appleseed -** ??

**Little Lion -** WHAT IF EVERYONE HAD TO DRESS UP AS A SHREK CHARACTER

**French Fry -** Y E S 

**French Fry -** I CALL FIONA

**God? -** wait but no one’s poly in it we wouldn’t work

**Johnny Appleseed -** okay shrek and donkey are literally like boyfriends then it is obvious that donkey and Dragon have a thing so we can do Shrek Donkey Fiona and Dragon

**God? -** this sounds fucking fantastic

**Johnny Appleseed -** CAN I BE DRAGON

**Johnny Appleseed -** I REALLY WANNA BE DRAGON

**God? -** OH MY GOD YES I WANTED TO BE DONKEY

**Little Lion -** GUYS GUSY GUYS GUYS GUGYS GUGYS GUYS GUYS GUYGSGU UGY GUYSG UGYSG GUYS

**God? -** ??

**Little Lion -** WHAT IF THE DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE WEDDING WERE BASED OFF OF DIFFERENT MOVIES

**Little Lion -** LIKE THE ACTUAL WEDDING PART IS BASED OFF THE FIRST MOVIE

**Little Lion -** DINNER CAN BE IN LIKE A SHREK 2 THEME

**Little Lion -** DANCING CAN BE SHREK 3 THEMED

**Little Lion -** THEN THE AFTER PARY (it’s us of course we would have a fucking after party) CAN BE SHREK FOREVER AFTER

**God? -** this is why I’m marrying you

**French Fry -** wait how are we going to like, tell people

**French Fry -** we can’t just casually be like “oh yeah we’re getting married and you have to show up as a character from shrek”

**Johnny Appleseed -** oh shit idk

**Little Lion -** I got this

**Little Lion -** watch and learn

* * *

**Fam Bam Group Chat**

**Little Lion -** HEY FUCK TARDS LISTEN UP THIS IS FUCKING IMPORTANT

**Angel Schuyler -** dear lord

**God? -** alEX N O 

**Little Lion -** WE’RE GETTING MARRIED AND OUR WEDDING IS GOING TO BE SHREK THEMED AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN LEAVE

**Mario.A -** I’m sorry you’re getting what

**Lizard Schuyler -** and its themed w h a t 

**Little Lion -** WE’RE GETTING MARRIED

**Little Lion -** AND THE WEDDING IS GOING TO BE SHREK THEMED

**JMads -** what the actual fuck

**Bebie Schuyler -** this is going to be fucking fantastic

**GWash -** w h y

**Little Lion -** Why fucking not

**MWash -** have you guys even talked about marriage like at all 

**Johnny Appleseed -** we just had a talk about it after our dear alexander basically fucking proposed to us by asking if he could wear a shrek costume at our wedding

**MWash -** marriage is a big deal though and you are all so young

**God? -** we all love each other like an unhealthy amount though

**MWash -** that doesn’t mean you’re ready though

**MWash -** I thought that I loved Daniel

**Little Lion -** I’m sorry Martha

**French Fry -** we’re gonna talk about it more when we’re together but right now we want to do it

**God? -** plus if for some reason our relationship went bad we wouldn’t be legally bound by anything since the marriage wouldn’t be legal

**MWash -** okay, but I still wanna talk to you all about it privately

**God? -** that’s fair

**Aaron Burr Sir -** wait I’m sorry alex wants to wear what?

**Little Lion -** a shrek costume. Get with the times ay ay ron

**God? -** I’M GOING DOWN AS DONKEY

**French Fry -** FIONA!!

**Johnny Appleseed -** I’M GONNA BE DRAGON

**Lizard Schuyler -** w h y 

**French Fry -** why not??

**SillySally -** is this chat normally like this??

**Bebie Schuyler -** Yes, you’ll get used to it eventually

**SillySally -** oh dear

**Little Lion -** THERES ALSO A DRESS CODE FOR OUR WEDDING IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP AS A SHREK CHARACTER YOU AREN’T ALLOWED 

**JMads -** why has this become my life???

**Bebie Schuyler -** ANGELICA AND ELIZA CAN WE BE THE THREE LITTLE PIGS????!!!!?!?!?

**Bebie Schuyler -** IF SO I CALL HEIMLICH

**Angel Schuyler -** HORST

**Lizard Schuyler -** I WANT DIETER

**Real Sia -** how do you just know their names off the top of your head?? 

**Lizard Schuyler -** how do you,,,,not??

**Aaron Burr Sir -** I hate my life

**French Fry -** okay aaron has to be the Big Bad Wolf their both just so done with life

**Aaron Burr Sir -** rude but also like, its your wedding so sure

**JMads -** I WANNA BE GINGY

**TJeffs -** OH MY GOD CAN I BE SUGAR

**JMads -** IT IS LEGALLY REQUIRED FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP TO CONTINUE FOR YOU TO BE SUGAR

**TJeffs -** OH MY GOD Y E S 

**Mario.A -** Theodosia and Sally do you wanna go as the three blind mice?? Since eliza angelica and peggy are doing a group costume???

**Real Sia -** fuck yes

**SillySally -** wait am I even invited?? I’ve only known y’all for like, two weeks

**French Fry -** well for one, you are definitely invited because you’re Peggy’s friend and like, wouldn’t purposely invite everyone here and not invite just you 

**Johnny Appleseed -** ALSO you’re just really nice and say y’all casually which is great because every not southerner sucks and doesn’t just say y’all just to say y’all because they suck

**SillySally -** lmao okay I’m down y’all

**MWash -** y’all

**TJeffs -** y’all

**JMads -** y’all

**Johnny Appleseed -** y’all

**GWash -** y’all

**French Fry -** is it to late to leave this god forsaken country??

**Little Lion -** rt

**God? -** rt

**Johnny Appleseed -** hercules don’t even you’ve literally lived here since you were like seven

**God? -** and yet it still scares me

**GWash -** do I have to dress up? I’m old I shouldn’t count

**French Fry -** we will not allow you at our wedding if you don’t come as a shrek character it is a requirement

**MWash -** lmao George can be Pinnochio

**Little Lion -** oh my god yes that would be hilarious

**MWash -** who should I be??

**Bebie Schuyler -** you should be puss in boots cuz he’s a badass and you’re a badass

**MWash -** I’m down

**Johnny Appleseed -** knowing how some of you are I feel like I should make it clear that even if your character doesn’t wear clothes clothing is required.

**Angel Schuyler -** the fact that you had to make sure we knew is kind of sad

**Johnny Appleseed -** it’s a reasonable addition

**Angel Schuyler -** that’s even sadder

**God? -** OH YEAH OUR WEDDING IS GOING TO HAVE FOUR PARTS

**French Fry -** AND THEIR ALL THEMED OFF THE DIFFERENT MOVIES

**Johnny Appleseed -** WE HAVEN’T PLANNED ANYTHING ELSE OUT THOUGH BUT WE FIGURED WE SHOULD TELL Y’ALL

**Littler Lion -** THIS WEDDING IS GOING TO BE THE BEST WEDDING FUCKING EVER WE ARE GENIUSES

**JMads -** what have I done in my life to deserve this

**Little Lion -** APPARENLTY SOMETHING GREAT

* * *

**Poly Puff Girls**

  
  


**God? -** wait since its technically our W e d d i n g are we inviting our families??

**Johnny Appleseed -** oh shit I didn’t think about that

**French Fry -** I have no family

**Little Lion -** everyone I’ve ever loved is dead except you guys

**God? -** oh my god wow I’m snatching you the fuck up when I get home I will be opening the door in like three seconds be prepared for fucking cuddles

**Little Lion -** i can’t be snatched rn I’m working on a paper

**God? -** I have a copy of your planner I know you don’t have a paper due at all this month deal with it i’m snatching you

**Little Lion -** ,,,,,,

**God? -** point proven

**God? -** @laf and john when are you gonna be home?

**God? -** I am snatching all of you as soon as possible

**French Fry -** my lecture doesn’t end for another hour sry

**God? -** it’s fine I’ll just make sure you get extra cuddles when you get here

**Johnny Appleseed -** I don’t think your arms are big enough to cuddle all of us at once

**Johnny Appleseed -** but I won’t be home for like a half an hour ish

**God? -** fucking try me bitch this is happening

**French Fry -** honestly I would love to see that

**Johnny Appleseed -** we got a little side tracked are we inviting our families?? Bc I would have to convince my dad to let my siblings come up here without him because he thinks I’m hetero mcgee now

**God? -** :(((

**French Fry -** if we are inviting family can I invite Adrienne??? She’s technically not family but like, she’s my family other than you all

**Johnny Appleseed -** of course

**Johnny Appleseed -** I’ll convince my dad to let them come but it’ll have to be when schools out is that fine?

**French Fry -** yes

**God? -** oh my god w a i t

**God? -** I completely forgot to tell my parent I’m in a relationship at all,,,,,

**French Fry -** Dear god

**God? -** idk I was waiting for the right time then I just kind of forgot,,,,,

**Johnny Appleseed -** what a mood

**French Fry -** t e l l t h e m 

**God? -** okay brb

**French Fry -** WAIT

**French Fry -** where’d alex go??

**God? -** I legit snatched him out of the desk chair and we flopped onto the mattress and he passed out

**Johnny Appleseed -** sounds like him lmao

**God? -** okay brb for realziez now

**French Fry -** I hate the english language for creating that abomination of a word

* * *

**Mulligan Family**

**God? -** FAMILY O’ MINE

**God? -** I NEED YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE

**Mulligan Mother -** what’s up buttercup?

**The Greatest Showman -** what do you want

**H.Mulligan -** Yes?

**God? -** okay so like, don’t be mad

**God? -** but I might have forgotten to tell y’all that I’ve been dating for the last two years

**God? -** and,,,,I might,,,be getting,,,,married,,,,,,,

**Mulligan Mother -** I’m sorry what

**H.Mulligan -** Come again

**The Greatest Showman -** how do you just forget something like that????

**God? -** OKAY IN MY DEFENSE I WAS WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME AND THEN IT JUST KINDA SLIPPED MY MIND

**Mother Mulligan -** why couldn’t you just tell us why did you have to wait for the right time??

**God? -** I might,,be dating,,,more then one person,,,

**H.Mulligan -** what??

**God? -** you know how I have three roomates? I’m kind of dating all of them

**Mother Mulligan -** You’re ass better not be fucking cheating I will whoop you, I raised you better than that

**God? -** nonnonononononnoonoo no no not cheating, we’re all dating each other

**Mother Mulligan -** oh??

**The Greatest Showman -** you’re polyamourus??

**The Greatest Showman -** wait you’re roomates are guys you told me you were straight

**God? -** yeah,,,I,,,,,kinda,,,,lied,,,,,,

**H.Mulligan -** weren’t you dating Elizabeth Sanders??

**God? -** oh yeah,,,,we broke up like two months into freshman year,,,,

**Mother Mulligan -** how were you able to just not tell us these things?

**God? -** i genuinely forgot

**God? -** like I wasn’t trying to hide it on purpose I just never remembered to tell you guys

**The Greatest Showman -** thats hilarious oh my god I love this

**H.Mulligan -** wait you’re getting married? Can three people even do that?

**God? -** legally no but like we still want to have a ceremony and stuff because we love each other

**The Greatest Showman -** thats disgustingly cute.

**H.Mulligan -** okay?

**H.Mulligan -** when is it?

**God? -** we don’t know yet we legit just got engaged today

**H.Mulligan -** okay

**Mother Mulligan -** tell me about them. I need to judge who’s going to marry my baby

**God? -** well Alexander was my roommate in freshman year you met him already

**Mother Mulligan -** was he the small boy who just showed up with a backpack and nothing else? Like he didn’t even have bedding?

**God? -** yeah thats him

**Mother Mulligan -** he was so polite and sweet please tell me he owns more than the continents of that backpack

**God? -** He owns more stuff now. He doesn’t actually have a job because he’s a quadruple major and like, he physically cannot handle a job on top of that but he’s still able to like, survive and we buy him a lot of stuff

**The Greatest Showman -** how is someone a quadruple major and not like, dead??

**God? -** I have literally no clue but at the rate he’s going rn he’ll graduate on time even though most double majors take five years to finish and he’s taking like seventeen classes this semester I have no idea how he fit them all in his schedule but he did and he still somehow has a fucking perfect gpa and it scares me

**The Greatest Showman -** holy shit

**Mother Mulligan -** dear lord

**H.Mulligan -** oh my god

**God? -** me everyday lmao

**God? -** okay John Laurens is next and he’s senator Henry Laurens kid and his dad pays like half our rent even though John is nothing like him.

**God? -** ANyway John is great he’s like v v nice to people and he is really good at cooking which is good because all of us suck. Like idk i can bake but i cant fucking cook to save my life

**God? -** He’s going studying to be a doctor rn because he wanted to just be a nurse but his dad is a terrible person and was like “no being a nurse is a girl job and you’re not a girl. How can you expect me to be proud of you if you’re acting like a fucking pansy. It’ll mess up my campaign.” so yeah that’s that and he says that he just really wants to help people and he’s great. He is excited by beeing a doctor though, he’s just not as excited for the amount of school he has to go through

**God? -** he’s also like overly talented at art he said it was something he shared with him mom before she passed and he draws a lot and looks really cute when he does it

**Mother Mulligan -** he sounds like a great person

**God? -** he really is

**God? -** okay Lafayette’s next and they identify as nonbinary which I’m pretty sure you don’t have a problem with but even if you do that’s not going to stop me from loving them

**Mother Mulligan -** no problem at all

**God? -** good.

**God? -** Lafayette is really into fashion and makeup and all of that stuff and their my model a lot of the time I make them a l o t of clothes and its so great

**God? -** their from france and they have this adorable accent and I love it

**God? -** and just like, I don’t even know how to describe them. They’re just so great

**God? -** like they volunteer at all of these places (we all do but they’re who got us to start) and they’re just so nice to people but their also ready to kill a bitch in four seconds flat and its just perfection

**God? -** they have very strong views on the government two, like them and Alex can literally talk about politics to each other in their sleep and its v v cute

**God? -** he pays the other half of the rent

**God? -** wait, does that make them and john my sugar daddies??

**The Greatest Showman -** Hercules I swear to g o d

**God? -** THEY LITERALLY TOLD ME TO JUST LOOK PRETTY AND MAKE CLOTHES AND NOT WORRY ABOUT THE RENT BECAUSE THEIR RICH

**God? -** OH MY GOD I’M A SUGAR BABY

**The Greatest Showman -** honestly go you I wish I had a sugar daddy/mama when I was in college

**Mother Mulligan -** there are days when I really regret birthing you both

**H.Mulligan -** Ignoring all that, whats Lafayette’s full name?

**God? -** okay before I say I would just like to warn you. Be prepared

**The Greatest Showman -** why??

**God? -** Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilber du Montier, Marquis de Lafayette 

**The Greatest Showman -** sweet jesus

**Mother Mulligan -** allllrighty then

**Mother Mulligan -** I want to meet them soon

**God? -** Okay!!

**God? -** oh alex just woke up and saw my messages and he says hi Mr. and Miss. Mulligan 

**H.Mulligan -** hello

**Mother Mulligan -** hi!

**The Greatest Showman -** wow what am I, chopped liver??

**God? -** I have no idea who you are, sorry - alex

**The Greatest Showman -** oh whats up I’m hugh

**God? -** hey - alex

**God? -** and he fell asleep again

**God? -** oh johns home sry I gtg snatch that boy up I’m making him cuddle

**God? -** love you all

**H.Mulligan -** love you 

**Mother Mulligan -** love you

**The Greatest Showman -** love you too dickwad

**...**

**God? -** OH YEAH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS PART

**God? -** THE WEDDINGS SHREK THEMED AND GUEST HAVE TO COME AS A CHARACTER I’LL SEND YOU THE LIST OF WHO’S TAKEN LATER

**H.Mulligan -** i’m sorry what.

**Mother Mulligan -** sometimes I ask myself, were you dropped on your head to many times as a baby?

**The Greatest Showman -** this is why you’re my favorite brother

**Author's Note:**

> sOooOOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOOOOoooooOoOoOoo  
> whatcha think???  
> Please be brutally honest in the comments
> 
> But actually though the other day I was just having a casual conversation with my friend Theo and randomly I was just like "what if when I get married instead of a wedding dress I just wore a Shrek costume" and it escalated and I am already planning my wedding even though I don't even have a signif but like, s h r e k 
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments on the last part!! For those of you who asked my eyes are perfectly fine now, just a little red/yellow on the side by my nose and now my double vision is almost completely gone!! Which I'm really excited for but it's also really weird because its not always there now and yeah.
> 
> Wow I'm just making this note even longer but I felt like sharing bc I am v v happy that in the last week I have gotten like seven new books and one of them is AHams biography by Chernow and I'm so hyped I'm already like 100 pages in and just !!!!!! Sry
> 
> Did y'all know Shrek the Musical is an actual real life thing??? I watched it with my sister and it actually like, fucking slapped y'all. It was great. It's on Netflix if you wanna watch it but I'm like 94% sure that the soundtracks on Spotify and youtube and all of those places.
> 
> Comments and kudos are literally the fuel for my life so like, please and thank you do that,,,,,pls,,,,
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> -Becca from Beyond the Grave  
> Love y'all <333


End file.
